


Pity Eos

by JasmineAlto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bahamut is an asshole, Don't do it, F/M, Falling in love with a human, Ifrit's Story, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineAlto/pseuds/JasmineAlto
Summary: This is the story of why Ifrit betrayed the Astrals and started the Grand War of Old.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a theory regarding the Pitioss Ruins by Final Fantasy Peasant on Youtube. This theory was posted by perona77 but he/she also can’t remember who posted this specific idea but it haunted me so this story was born! 
> 
> I also added some elements from the Japanese play Hagoromo and from City of Angels! (Yep that one Nicholas Cage movie that gives me the feels to this day.) 
> 
> Check out the vid here if you’re curious! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jh0GRk_yGyM 
> 
> Thank you!

This is the story of why Ifrit betrayed the astrals and started the Grand War of Old. 

\---

Eos, goddess of the Dawn, was relaxing in the river by Wennath Riverhead. She had had enough of the petty games the astrals played amongst each other, so she descended to the land and taken a human form. The sun had descended, casting the sky in pinks and oranges until the night had claimed the sky, and the stars and the moon cast their light upon the land. She had discarded her robes and hung them by the tree nearby. Unknown to her, a young man was watching her. He had seen the glowing robes as he was coming home from hunting.

His mother had raised him to be respectful of women. The hunter knew he was better than this. However, there was something about her that enthralled him, even if he could barely see her. Her robes were carefully hung by a large tree branch, a few feet away from the large rock he was hiding behind. He kept his eyes lowered. Although he was curious about the being, when he had seen she was unclothed, he had immediately averted his eyes.

However, he stayed for the songs. For reasons he did not know, his head was filled with alluring songs of sirens. Songs that sounded more glorious than anything he had ever heard. Like a heavenly choir that sang of the unquenchable glory of all the astrals.

Eventually, he could no longer hear the songs. Before he realised what he was doing, he slowly began walking towards the river, hoping to hear more. As he drew closer, he could hear the songs again. The woman, whose body was half encased in water, did not stir. Her back was towards him.

One more song. I will stay for one more song then I will go back home, he thought. His heart was beating fast. He couldn’t believe what he was doing, but he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving without one more song. He stayed for awhile longer, and eventually he realised that dawn was about to break. He hadn’t noticed the time and he scrambled away from the area.

From then on, he was haunted by those celestial songs.

\---

Eos had known he was there. Sometimes the astrals would allow interactions with the mortals, if it suited them.

Ifrit, her brother, had very little cause to concern himself with humans. He preferred to watch them from a distance. However, she finds their mortality curious. Their fragility and powerlessness made her want to protect them. She could feel their immense joy in the way they discovered new things. When she had told Ifrit this, he blessed a group with the discovery of fire, and they both marvelled at the inventions the mortals had been able to create from his gift. 

One day, her curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she descended from the heavens and shed her heavenly form for a human form. She explored a small town and pretended she was a healer.

A young boy, whose mother died in his arms, had once told her that when he first saw her, all he heard were beautiful songs. Eventually, she had realised that only those who had experienced immense suffering could hear her songs of dawn and it soothed them. 

\---

The hunter returned every night to the river, hoping to hear a snippet of the siren’s songs. If there was no sign of her, he would return home, wishing he had never encountered her in the first place.

One day, he saw a soft glow amongst the trees by the river. His heart almost stopped. When he calmed his nerves, he made his way towards the light. There she was again in the same spot. He could hear the haunting choir and felt rooted to his spot behind the rocks. He closed his eyes and thanked every deity for this gift.

“Will you continue to hide from me?” her voice made his blood run cold. She knew he was there! He contemplated running but he knew that he deserved this shame.

“I’m very sorry, my lady. I did not mean to pry. I think your songs are beautiful. Please forgive me, I will leave immediately.” he bowed deeply and was about to leave when he heard her rise from the river. He forced himself not to look, and kept his eyes towards the ground.

“You don’t have to leave. Stay.” He heard her walk towards him. He wondered if this was a trick.

“Look at me when I talk to you,” she kindly said, “what is your name?”

Slowly, he raised his eyes. She was dressed in the robes that softly glowed under the moonlight. The moon above didn’t hold a candle to her beauty.

“My name is Lucian, my lady,” he bowed again, “and what is yours?”

She didn’t answer and only smiled at him gently. Instead, she sat on one of the large flat rocks and patted the spot next to hers.

“Tell me about yourself, Lucian.”

\---

Every day, they would meet at the river. Some days they would exchange stories of their lives. Sometimes she did not speak, but she held out her hand and he grasped it like a lifeline. He didn’t ask her where she was from or for her identity anymore. He considered their time together precious and he was content. He told her of how he was raised by hunters who had fought off the sahagins that had killed his parents. She told him of how often she felt cowardly, powerless and how she wished she could do more. 

Once, he asked her why her robes glowed if she wanted to stay inconspicuous. 

“They allow me to go back.” she confessed. 

“May I steal it one of these days so you don’t have to leave anymore?” he joked. Their laughter filled the area, carrying the sound to dangerous ears. 

\---

Soon, they began to fall in love.

She carved protective runes onto the large flat rock so he could make a home there and be safe. She didn’t want to think it was their home. She cast dangerous thoughts like that aside. Instead, she thought of it as a gift, much like Ifrit’s gift of fire. She made a few more throughout the realm for other hunters who needed rest or anyone else who might need it. 

Eos knew that there was no happiness in falling in love with a mortal. Their lives are blinks in time compared to that of an astral. However, that didn’t stop her from inviting him to join her in the river and kissing him under the stars. When he made love to her by the riverbed, she didn’t know she could feel pleasure and love like this. She wished she was mortal so she could stay by his side and they could raise their family together. When he whispered words of undying love and devotion, she had reciprocated.

\---

When Ifrit confronted her of her how she was always gone, she told him that she was pregnant and did not know what to do. He weeped for her but told her he would help her and Lucian hide.

She descended to the river to meet with Lucian so that she could tell him of the plan to escape. However, when she got there, she saw Bahamut fling Lucian’s lifeless form into the river, colouring its pristine waters blood red. She wanted to run but knew that it was futile to fight against him.

“That soft heart of yours is nothing but trouble Eos. Now you have inferiority growing inside you. I cannot allow that to happen.” He chained her to the ruins beneath Ravatogh, where she saw Ifrit struggling against his cage. She tried not to cry and scream but seeing Ifrit also suffering for her actions made her lose control.

Bahamut made Ifrit watch as he drained the life out of her. Titan held him down as he screamed at him to stop. 

All she could think of in her last moments were that she hoped Ifrit and her babies would be spared. With the last of her energy, she saw Ifrit breaking free from Titan and attacking Bahamut with fire that burned as hot as the sun. She could barely see anything in this dark place, but Ifrit’s fire helped soothe her. 

"Maybe in another lifetime, I would be powerful enough to protect the ones I love," she thought and then turned to stone. 

That was the day Ifrit rebelled against the other astrals, unleashed his fury and started the Great War of Old.


End file.
